This Cold Day in July
by SadieAnnabethMellark
Summary: Harry wants to take a break from their relationship for a while. Ginny never thought Harry would leave her, he even told her so. 'It'll be a cold day in July.' he had said. When Harry leaves Ginny, she finally experiences that cold day in July. One-shot. Set two years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Based off the Dixie Chick's song, "A Cold Day in July".


**This Cold Day in July**

**By. SadieAnnabethMellark**

**Summary:** Harry wants to take a break from their relationship for a while. Ginny never thought Harry would leave her, he even told her so. 'It'll be a cold day in July.' he had said. When Harry leaves Ginny, she finally experiences that cold day in July. One-shot. Set two years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Based off the Dixie Chick's song, "A Cold Day in July".

**Disclaimer:** Sadly, I am not J.K. Rowling. If I was I would own Harry Potter.

* * *

It was beautiful out today. The trees were in full bloom and it felt like it was going to be a nice day to go out and play quidditch. But to me...this day was not beautiful, it did not have nice weather to play quidditch in.

My heart ached. My head throbbed. And I felt so cold. Something so odd to feel right in the middle of July. But, it was because of him. I longed for him to stay. I never thought he would leave me like this. I never thought that it would ever even happen. He had promised me that he wouldn't leave again after everything, but he was, packing up his things. I guess he changed his mind.

His back is turned to me as he puts his things in a backpack that he had charmed with an undetectable extension charm. He was leaving as soon as he got everything he needed, and sadly he was almost done. He said he was going to Verona. He said he needed to get a fresh start. That meant he needed to leave everything behind, including me. I remember pleading with him to stay with me or to take me with him, but he had just shook his head and frowned slightly.

That simple head shake and frown had cut me open like a knife. He had many times told me that we would be together for ever after everything that happened two years ago. He had promised that it would be a cold day in July when we parted like this.

Those simple gestures of disapproval were start of the snow storm inside of my heart.

Ten minutes later, and we are standing at the front door, face to face. He has his backpack slung over his shoulder. His untidy black hair is still unruly as ever and his green eyes were looking at me with sadness.

"You don't have to-" I started thinking that maybe there was still hope. Anger lit up behind his beautiful bright green eyes. Eyes that I had always registered with hope.

"I'm leaving Ginny. I need to." he told me and then nodded curtly like I was some stranger and not his used to be lover, "Goodbye, Gin." And that was the last thing he said before he threw open the front door and quickly mounted his broom and kicked off from the ground.

"HARRY! PLEASE!" I screamed in desperation as I followed him outside. I wasn't quick enough. He ignored me and flew off away into the sunrise. I sunk to the ground as the dam broke and sobs escaped from me.

He was gone. He was gone and he might never ever come back. The boy I had loved ever since childhood had left me once again, leaving me to my own devices.

And the worst part was...I missed him. I missed with everything I had. I missed his voice and the way he smelled. I missed the way his eyes would light up when he laughed. I missed the way he would run his hand through his midnight black hair every time he was nervous or stressed out. I missed the his personality. I missed his smile and the way his arms would wrap around me and hold em close to him while we slept at night.

But, most of all...I missed his man crushing hugs, and his passionate kisses, and his soothing words of comfort.

I simply missed everything that made up him. And really, I probably shouldn't. I should be mad. I should be so mad that I could kill him. I should be happy. I'm free now, I can do whatever I want without thinking about Harry's well being. I should feel sorry for whoever else has to put with his crap, that now I don't have to deal with anymore.

But, no. I am not angry. I am not happy. I do not feel sorry for the poor girl that'll have to deal with him. No, I was heart broken. I was in agony.

I had stayed out on the front steps sobbing until the sun rose high in the sky, that was when I finally gathered myself up into my own arms and made my way back inside and to what use to be our bedroom, that was now mine. I curled up under the covers on his side; it still smelled like him, that scent of soap and laundry detergent and something that I couldn't quite place. I snuggled up into the mattress and his pillow, in hopes that maybe they would suddenly be him. No such thing happened.

It never would turn into him. And soon it wouldn't smell like him. And that made this whole thing even worse.

It was beautiful out today. The trees were in full bloom and it felt like it was going to be a nice day to go out and play quidditch. But to me...this day was not beautiful, it did not have nice weather to play quidditch in. No, today was the day a part of me left. For today is a cold day in July.

**THE END**

**A/N: (**I remember listening to the song, 'Cold Day in July' ever since I was little and today I listened to it for probably the millionth time, but this morning, this idea struck me and so I wrote this. I know it's short; sorry about that. I have never written anything that is quite like this, so tell me what you guys think. Over and out. S.A.M. :) **)**


End file.
